A crush on Kaminari?
This article, 'A crush on Kaminari?', belongs to Brxccoliuwu & LunariaAsmr. Please DO NOT edit without either of the creator's permission. Thank you ^^ ------------------------------------------------------ Ui Mito was waiting for someone. Who was she waiting for? Well, her friend Kazuyuki Todoroki, of course! She needed to tell him something; something only she knew. And something that would change their life...forever. Kazuyuki scurried over to Ui's side. "Sorry I'm late!" Ui stared at him. "Geez, Yuki! It's the same as back in middle school!" She laughed. Kazuyuki chuckled, putting his hand on his neck. "Well, what is it you need, Ui?" "Ah, right." Ui looked down, blushing. "W-Well, um, y-you better not laugh at me for what I'm gonna say, alright?" Kazuyuki smiled. "I'll never laugh at you, Ui. We're friends. I'll never laugh at you, no matter what it is." Ui felt reassured. "W-Well, you see...I've been feeling this way for quite some time, and needed to tell you before it's too late." She breathed in and out. "I-I am...in love with..." Kazuyuki widened his eyes, before Ui spoke the final words. "Denki Kaminari!" "The Pikachu looking kid that's in Emi and Sho's class? Oh my gosh! You guys look so cute together!" Kazuyuki said with sparkles in his eyes "T-Thank you, but-" Ui looked down. "He's always...weird around me. He runs away from me with a red face, which only tells me he's scared of me..." "Nah, it's because he's nervous." Kazuyuki said, shrugging his shoulders. "Nervous? Am I that scary...?" Ui looked down with saddened eyes, mumbling, "He probably is too scared of me to like me. Everyone is." "He's nervous because he likes you, Ui-chan." Kazuyuki said, looking at the slightly older girl. Ui looked up at the taller male and smiled cutely. "Thank you, Yuki. I appreciate it. That's why I consider you my best friend. Besides Kichan, of course!" Kazuyuki smiled sweetly. "So, when are you gonna tell him?" Ui froze and her face grew red. "A-Ah, u-um I-I-I-" She covered her red face in embarrassment. "Wellll?" Kazuyuki asked. "I-I don't know. I don't know when, where or how." Ui looked away. "He always runs away so I can't really get close to him. He always seems...scared of me." "What if...I tell him for you?" Kazuyuki asked. "N-No way! He probably doesn't even like me!" Ui waved her hands from side to side, then stopped and looked down. "I don't know anyone who would like someone scary like me..." "You're not scary, Ui-Chan!" Kazuyuki exclaimed. "Then why does he run away from me, huh?" Ui asked, looking at the taller male. "Because he's nervousss." Kazuyuki replied. "Nervous and scared are the same thing to me." Ui responded, smiling. "But I'd appreciate it if you'd help. So find out if he likes me." Kazuyuki smiled brightly. "I'll go look for him right now since class starts in an hour." "Alright. See ya', dude. I've got to go to catch up with my band for some practice." Ui smiled. "Alright!" Kazuyuki smiled. The crimson-haired male made his way to class 1-A. He opened the door to see a lot happening. He searched for a blond-haired boy with a black lightning bolt on his hair. He finally spotted him and waved over as they made eye contact. "Oh, hey. You're Kazuyuki, correct?" The male, Denki, asked, walking up to him to get away from the drama. "Yup. I need to ask you a question." Kazuyuki stated, pulling the taller male out of the class. "What is it you need?" Denki asked. "So, you like Ui?" Kazuyuki asked. Denki's face suddenly became a dark red. "U-Um, w-well...y-yeah, I do..." He chuckled slightly. "I knew it!" Kazuyuki smiled brightly. "Ah, but she doesn't like me like that!" Denki shook his hand over his red face. "Oh, boy you are wrong." Kazuyuki said, shaking his head. "Huh? What do you mean?" Denki asked. "Ui likes you." Kazuyuki smirked. "She....does?" Denki's face exploded with red. Kazuyuki shook his head yes repeatedly. "Yes, she does!" "She...does...ah..." Denki covered his red face with hands. "How can such a perfect girl have feelings for me...?" "Oi, stop covering your face." Kazuyuki said, taking his kouhai's hands away from his face. "It's just that...she always seems angry at me, so I thought she hated me." Denki started playing with his necktie. "Well, no. She doesn't hate you." Kazuyuki chuckled. "How do you...know that?" Denki asked, playing with his fingers. "She told me she's in love with you." Kazuyuki smiled. "I...don't know how to tell her. Whenever I look at her, I just...freeze." Denki looked down, embarrassed. "It's alright kid. I'll tell her that ya' like her." Kazuyuki said. "U-Um, thank you, Kazuyuki-Senpai." Denki smiled shyly. "No problemo." Kazuyuki said, smiling brightly. "I've, uh, got to go. Class is about to start soon. Later." Denki waved his hand and went inside Class 1-A. "Later." Kazuyuki smiled. Kazuyuki made his way back to his class where he spotted Ui. Ui looked at him and whispered. "Any luck?" "Much luck." Kazuyuki whispered back. "He likes you." Kazuyuki said as he smirked. Ui gulped, but didn't say anything. She gave a cute look at Kazuyuki, signaling him a 'thank you' with her eyes. Kazuyuki nodded and smiled back signaling a 'you're welcome'. 'So, he likes me too, huh? I'm glad.' Ui thought, and smiled. She looked around and spotted IA, who gave her a look of encouragement. Ui gave a 'thank you' look back at her, before turning around to face the front, and resting her chin on the desk. What she didn't notice, however, was that her chest was pushed up against the rim of the desk, making them stand out quite a bit. Kazuyuki noticed this quite easily. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Brxccoliuwu